Feels Like Forever
by WarriorInMyself
Summary: "Oh shit," you say aloud and that breaks both of your concentration. Kagome wakes up to a mysterious naked man, Inuyasha, in bed with her. They argue, she runs home, but finds that she has lost something important. Both want to forget everything but, that isn't going to happen, because Inuyasha is Kagome's newest teacher! May delete and revise story later but check it out please!


**Disclaimer: I do not own him.**

**Author's Note: This is my first time writing this type of story so please bear with me. Thank you and please review (It is necessary). Time intervals are important here, but it may be choppy, do not be too hard on me! **

"_That though the radiance which was once so bright be now forever taken from my sight. Though nothing can bring back the hour of splendor in the grass, glory in the flower. We will grieve not, rather find strength in what remains behind."_

_-William Wordsworth_

_August 14, 2010_

_The day before it started_

It rains that day.

You do not know why but it does, and it makes you feel foolish for not watching the weather report that morning. Lacking an umbrella and walking in a skirt, your skin exposed to the tiny cold droplets of the sky's tears, you shiver. Searching for warmth, any place, does not matter at the time, you just need to be dry.

You search with water in your eyes, and finally, finally, you see something, a small café, a place to rest, if only for a while. However, you have to keep moving. You are already late, you were supposed to meet Sango ten minutes ago, and became preoccupied by a call from your ex-boyfriend.

Stepping in the place of warmth, you recall the conversation so vividly and your blood boils. You burn like a fever, and you feel hotter and hotter.

"_Hey babe, can we get together sometime? I really need a good fuck." _The first words to come out of his, Hiten's, mouth.

You walk over to the counter-top; you order coffee, not understanding why you even entertained the conversation even further after those words.

"_I am not your two-cent whore you asshole! Why the fuck are you even calling me, Hiten?"_

"_Come on, don't be like that babe! We had some good ass sex. I mean, you did love anal, right?" _

You screamed into the phone and bickered back and forward with him. Until you finally snapped, you hung up, tears on the brink of falling, but you hold it in. You have held it in for so long, for what feels like forever, there is no time to release now. You are independent and strong, and most of all you are a woman.

Your coffee is ready, and you pick it up. Tasting it for exactness, you find it is bitter, and you hate bitter. For some reason, though, you leave it the way it is, your phone rings and you find that it is Sango.

"Hey! Sorry, I am on my way. I got held up."

"_Come on, Kagome! Our first day of school is in two days! We have to be ready it's our Senior Year! Hurry your slow ass up! We need to party, it is getting packed at this new club! So hurry I want those drinks!"_

Walking, you head out of the small café, to your friend, in the still blistering cold rain.

"I am coming, hold your horses. Geez, you are so impatient… "

Unaware of the eyes that gaze after you.

_August 15, 2010_

_Here is where it begins_

Waking up to your alarm clock that morning was not what you planned.

You turn off the accursed item, groaning and cursing, checking the time.

"Ugh, its way to damn early," turning over in your bed. You sigh in content, and begin to drift back to sleep.

On the other hand…

Your eyes pop open and you shoot off the bed to the other side of the room, realizing it is too excessively spacious to belong to you. Also, noting that the colors are too _RED _for your liking. Then, you proceed to stare at the bed you once accommodated. It is red, you obviously realize that the owner must adore red, and is moving.

There, inside the foundation of the bed, upon the sheets and pillows, lie a being with silver hair. It sits up from its former position with a groan and scratches its head, looking about the room. It, he, spots you and stares, but so do you.

Unsurprisingly, the first thing you notice about this being is the abs, how toned they are, and you begin to travel up until you stop at his lips. There, you are too conscious, too afraid to look into this fine specimen's eyes. You try hard to keep your head down, now that you have seen most of it of course.

Unfortunately, curiosity is overwhelming and you look up.

His face is gorgeous and by the looks of it, he is older, probably early 20's. You keep searching his face until you see his eyes. There you see golden, honey that look at you in surprise. The way they gaze at you has you falling to your knees and you burn, burn under the embers that hide inside his eyes. You hit the floor and begin to open your mouth not knowing what will come out. Until finally, you find your voice.

"Oh shit," you say aloud and that breaks both of your concentration.

"Who in the hell are you and why the fuck are you in my house? Put some clothes on!" he adamantly yells. Rising up from the bed, and walking over to you.

"Huh?"You reply looking down at you "attire" and finding nothing but bare skin. You screech in surprise and look up to find him looming over you. Shrinking, you look down again, only to find this being is bare as well, and turn your face upwards.

"Put some clothes on! Get away from me you creep! Who are you? Some sick pervert that takes advantage of young girls?"

"What are you talking– scratch that – who the fuck are _you _and what are you doing in _my_ house?" the figure questions.

"Who I am is none of your goddamn business," you reply grabbing clothes and putting them on as you argue with the stud-muffin. "Just know that I will sue you for whatever you did to me! You crazy fuck!"

He sputters, "What I did to you! Bitch you must be out of our mind! Inuyasha Takahashi, doesn't _do _unless it wants to be_ done_, and from what I can recall, you wanted to be_ done_."

"Thank you for giving me your name! You will be hearing from my lawyer!" You scream, fully clothed, and run out the house.

Taking the bus home, you try to recall the night's events but nothing happens. You cannot remember what has transpired. However, you feel a pain in your side and wonder what it is, promising yourself you will check it out once you get home.

Opening the door to your house, the pain begins to worsen and you rush to the bathroom, thankful that everyone else is asleep.

You slam into the bathroom door, and take off your panties and notice the amount of blood in them, you try to recall the last period you had. Which was two weeks ago it shouldn't be coming back so fast.

Suddenly, a breathe flows through you and you remember. You recall everything that happened last night and know why there is pain in your side, why so much blood is leaking out of you.

He stole the one thing that was precious to you, and now you cannot take it back.

_It's gone, my virginity is gone._

_He took it from me, and what is worse I don't even know him._

You collapse to the cold tile floors and cry. Wishing, in that moment, that you were the keeper of time or even destiny, and that you could simply forget. You remember the words your mom told you a long time ago by some man that she had to research.

"_War is peace. Freedom is slavery. Ignorance is strength."__  
__**George Orwell**_

So, why in this moment couldn't she be ignorant?

_**Author's Note: How is it? I know it is a little vague but mind you, I have never written like this before, so please tell me if I should continue. It is supposed to be a short (maybe 5 chapter) story. I kind of do not like it myself but I will probably start it over. Trust me it might be gone in a day. I might repost it, and try again. Let me know.**_

_**Thank you and FEEDBACK IS A MUST!**_

_**WarriorInMyself **_


End file.
